The Child of Darkness
by MagnaAngemon
Summary: Well... it's an introductory fic. It's really short, but I plan on fixing that in the near future. ^ ^ Anyone who reads and reviews this fic, I will love forever! *lovelove* XD!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok people, listen up. This is my first fic ever so keep the negative commentaries to a  
minimum. I have a very delicate psyche. So anyway, this is my first fic and it's about a Ninth  
digidestined. Yeah I know it's been done to death, but I don't know if they've ever had the crest  
of darkness or if so they've had him turn out good. So anyway I suppose I should be doing a  
disclaimer, ne? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Well despite my wishes otherwise I do not own Digimon or any of the Characters  
there in. Saban does, *grumbles under breath* Dumb bastards.... Now I think that covers  
everything so on with.....  
  
  
  
  
THE CHILD OF DARKNESS  
A Prologue  
  
It has been a week in the real world since the defeat of VenomMyotismon. A boy is walking  
down the ruined streets of Odaiba . This boys's name is Iwakami Yasano. He has not bothered looking  
for his parents after the attack, he presumes them dead. All he does is wander, not sure of his  
purpose. Though little does he know it will soon present itself to him....... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Notes: I've finally started it. This is the beginning of my fic. I   
got sick of waiting for you people to give me some ideas, so I used   
one given to me by a friend. In this chapter I won't really have much.  
Yasano will be transported to the Digital World and he will meet his  
digimon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I'm really getting sick of saying  
this.......  
  
  
The Child of Darkness  
The Beginning  
  
Yasano was walking down the alleyway, looking for something to eat.  
He also had to hide from anyone that might try and put him in one of  
those accursed homes. Although it had only been a little over a week,  
he had grown accustomed to his new life. "Damn, nothing good today" he  
said to no one in particular. Yasano starts scrounging through a garbage  
can, "ARGH!!! Still nothing. Best keep looking. Don't wanna starve."  
He moves on from the garbage can to a nearby dumpster, while looking  
through it he notices a glowing object. "What the hell is this?!" He picks  
up the object and looks it over, "Well it ain't edible but might catch a  
pretty penny at a pawn shop." Yasano starts to place the object in his   
tattered pocket, but it begins to glow more vibrantly and he bring it up  
towards his face to get another closer look. The glow expands and engulfs  
him in a ball of light. The ball of light fades away and Yasano is gone.  
Yasano opens his eyes and realizes he is falling down into a forest. After  
a few moments of experiencing free fall he faints.  
  
Semokomon was in his usual state of depression. He would never be able  
to get over the fact that he would never meet his companion. The little black  
bird flaps down from the branch he had made his bed on, and starts looking  
for something to eat. After an hour or so he goes back to his little camp  
site and puts down a pile of assorted berries. "Hmmmm, I've seen better but  
I suppose it's better than nothing...." Semokomon starts to feed upon his   
little stock pile of berries, when he notices the faint noise of.... a scream.  
He looks about for the source of the noise, and finally looks up. It is then  
he sights a shape descending upon his current location. He is too awestruck  
by the peculiar site to move, and the shape lands on him. "Get off of me,  
you big oaf!" screams out Semokomon in frustration.  
  
Yasano comes around and realizes he's sitting on something, a very angry   
something judging by the amount of swearing he hears coming from it. He quickly gets  
up and looks down at what it was exactly he was sitting on. "Ooooh, what a cute little  
bird. Wait a minute how the hell can a little bird swear like that?" The creature  
he landed on begins to stir and looks up at him. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
the little bird says to him. Yasano blinks "You can talk?". The bird starts screaming  
at him, "Of course I can talk! What the hell kind of question is that?!" Yasano is  
noticeably startled despite the tough appearance he tries to maintain, "Okay, okay! So  
you can talk. What's your name?" The bird stops rubbing it's head for a minute and takes  
some time to look him over, it expression fades from anger to curiosity. "I am Semokomon  
and I am a DIGIMON not a bird! How 'bout you?"  
  
After a few moments the obviously human child finally answers him. "Uhhh, My name  
is Yasano Iwakami. Sorry about that landing." Semokomon eyes this Yasano character  
a bit more and then notices the glowing object in his hand. His expression brightens to   
the point of joy. "Hey where did you find that? That's a digivice!" Yasano eyes  
Semokomon quizzically, "A what?!" "A DIGIVICE! Only a digidestined can use one. So that  
must mean.... AHHH!" Semokomon jumps on Yasano ranting how he is so glad to finally meet  
him. Yasano is noticeably unsettled by this and starts running for dear life.  
  
  
  
Ok. I got stuck here. I need some inspiration and FAST! PLease review and give me any  
ideas you have for how I should continue.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Notes: This is sort of a secondary prologue. It describes what Yasano's   
digimon feels like before his arrival. I tried to make this one slightly  
longer but until I can come up with some sort of villain I'm stuck.  
If you have any ideas for a preferably vampiric evil digimon e-mail me  
at titanepyon360@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. Despite my wishes to the contrary,   
Saban does. I constantly wonder why that accursed company got them and  
not Pioneer. There would be so much less editing that way.  
  
  
  
  
The Child of Darkness: Another Prologue  
  
  
The digidestined were sleeping around the fire they had made.  
The ones who had been assigned to watch had also dozed off. The crackling  
noises made by the burning wood were heard only by the creature watching  
the sleeping children. A pair of crimson eyes watch them from the  
shadows on a tree branch. It resembles Biyomon, except it is black and  
it lacks the curled feather on it's forehead. It's body feathers seem to   
be.... sharper. It eyes the the digidestined with contempt. "I should be  
down there with them" it thought to itself. "I've always known I should  
have some sort of companion as they do. Yet my child never came. Perhaps  
I'm not good enough for them...." These thoughts begin to overwhelm the  
little bird and he can watch the children no more. He fly's away with a  
rejected look on his face. He finds his own place to rest, deeper in the   
forest. Leaving him to a single string of thoughts, "Will I ever be  
wanted, will I ever be needed by this child that I have waited for, for  
so long... Even longer than that accursed Gatomon." With this final thought  
he dozes off, dreaming of his child, of what his friend would be like..... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Right then. Here's another part to my miserable excuse for a fic. By  
the way, I am looking for someone to co-write this piece of junk with me.  
Doing it by myself is starting to give me a permanent migraine.....  
  
D/C: I don't own one little bit of Digimon. Those lucky bastards at  
Saban do. Yasano, Semokomon and all ensueing forms do however belong  
to my sick twisted sadistic self.  
  
  
  
It was mid-day, Izzy is typing away at his lap top as usual.   
The rest of the digidestined are loafing about with nothing to do. All  
the Dark Masters were gone so they had no evil digimon to deal with.   
They were all so bored that even Mimi was itching for a fight.  
  
All of a sudden Izzy cried out, "E-mail from Gennai!! This   
could mean something to do!!" Everyone started crowding around Izzy and  
his computer. "So what's it say Izzy?" asked Matt. TK, with Kari clinging  
to his side, chimed in "Yeah what's it say?" Izzy noticeably annoyed   
snapped back at them, "Shut up for a minute and maybe I'll tell you!"  
  
Once everyone had quited down quieted down Izzy read the mail  
to them. "Gennai says that there is a Ninth Digidestined and that he's  
already in our vicinity.... He also says we have to find him as soon as  
possible and then bring the child to see him." Tai immediately started  
issueing orders and Matt immidiately started contradicting him, but TK  
kicked him in the shin and he shut up pretty quick. Tai started stating  
his plan once Matt had been silenced. "I say we all take our Digimon and  
go our separate ways looking for this kid. After a day of looking we all   
come back here and report." Everyone was too bored to argue and just went  
off in a different direction with their digimon like Tai said.  
  
Yasano was running. He didn't know where, and he didn't particularly  
care either. As long as he got away from that freaky bird......  
  
  
Alright here's where I got stuck once again. Anyone who wants to help  
out and become a co-writer, email me at titanepyon360@aol.com Or make  
a review with your email and state your idea fors my little fic.   
Whoever sounds the most agreeable, gets the position. 


End file.
